Welcome Home
by YikesAlmighty
Summary: Annabeth has been away on student exchange for three months. She arrives home not knowing that while she has been away, a new addition has been made to the gang. An addition with sea-green eyes and messy raven black hair. Senior Year High School. Percabeth with other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**_Sadly, I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Rick Riordan AKA Uncle Rick_**

**_~ Annabeth ~_**

_**INBOX:**_

_**Thalia: Today's the day! :D 9:02 AM**_

_**Thalia: Can't believe you are finally coming home, I was beginning to forget what you looked like. You have brown hair right? AHAH jks can't wait annie xoxo 9:04 AM**_

_**Piper: THE RETURN OF ANNABETH! Can't wait till you get home, hope you have a safe flight xox 9:46 AM**_

**_Dad: Have a safe flight, see you back home xx 9:54PM_**

**_Hazel: Have a safe flight, see you in good ol' US of A xo 10:01 AM_**

**_Jason: Welcome back Annie! Did you miss us!? 10:03 AM_**

**_Grovie: Can't wait to see you! Have a good flight and remember to keep your nutrition levels up! :)) 10:10 AM_**

**_Leo: You're coming back already? I was just getting used to you not being here. NAH jks jks can't wait! did ya miss me? ;) 10:12 AM_**

I flicked through all the read messages, smiling at each and every one of them again. Texts have been the only thing I have had from my friends in the past few months, and even then, they were scarce. It's hard to find good reception in Greece on my network, and every one else back home was getting on with their lives. They still had school and their exams and stuff. But I was still absolutely itching to see my friends and family again.

I put my phone in my pocket and look out the window. I can see land.

The familiar sound of the seatbelt sign going on rings through the cabin and the announcement of landing follows soon after. Here we go. Just a few more minutes.

In about 15 minutes the plane has landed and passengers and getting off. Thankfully I didn't have anything in the overhead locker so I move really quickly into the aisle and make my way to the door.

It feels weird stepping off a plane and into a different airport. It is like you have gone to a new world. And the world I have known for the past three months is very different to this one.

I take out my phone and check my appearance. Good, I don't look too disheveled.

I'm wearing a loose light green long sleeve top that was rolled up at the sleeves a bit and showed off my collarbones, with a pair of sorta-skinny jeans and black and white converse. My hair was down.

I breeze through customs and before I know it I am stepping through the arrivals door into the main lobby of the airport. The moment I step out there is a uproar of cheers and squeals. I'm suddenly engulfed in a swarm of bodies as all of my friends try to hug me at once.

"Annabeth! We missed you!" I hear Thalia say.

It is met with a chorus of yeahs and uh huhs!

"I missed you guys too" I have tears in my eyes.

My family step into the group and embrace me. God I missed them.

I turn to my friends and take in who's here.

Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Jason, Leo, Grover, Nico and Frank.

"Alright, who's up for pizza?" I say.

I'm answered with a cheer.

**Hey guys, sorry for a terrible first chapter but I got the sudden idea to write this story at like midnight, and I was super pumped but it only lasted about 30 minutes and now i am super tired. I will continue it really soon though so stay tuned**.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Annabeth ~

Over pizza, I get filled in by everything that has happened while I was gone.

"Oh! And Mr. Kennedy finally retired! Thank god"

"Mmh, and Travis asked Katie Gardner out. 'Bout bloody time I say."

"And Drew Tanaka was head of the end of year dance committee. Oh my god, if the school ever lets her organise anything ever again, I'm leaving."

It goes on like this for a couple of hours, inserts of my tales of Greece, every now and then.

"Oh and Annabeth!" Piper suddenly says after a couple seconds of silence. I look to her.

"We have someone for you to meet!" Everyone in the group starts agreeing and shaking their heads.

"Who?" I said.

"His name's Percy, he's a new friend of ours, he moved here about 2ish months ago, a bit after you had left. He is sooo nice Annabeth and he is really funny." Piper added

"Yeah perce is great!" Nico agreed.

"We should all get together for a movie night and you can meet him then!" Hazel said.

"Good idea" I smiled at them, taking a bite of my pizza.

It was the summer holidays. I had left before the last week of school so I had missed end of year exams and the dance. Luckily I was able to do my exams in Greece, and I wasn't really disappointed with missing the dance. Now there was about a week or so till school started again. In Greece I had attended school for about two months and then the last month was spent like a holiday. So technically I had done nearly an extra two months of school, but I didn't mind, I loved school.

"Can you believe we are seniors now?" Leo said.

"Well I can believe I am but I can't believe that you are Valdez" Thalia quipped.

Everyone started laughing while Leo just sat there with his bottom lip sticking out.

Man it's good to be back.

* * *

A couple of days later, I am tidying up the lounge room and adding bean bags, blankets and pillows. Tonight the gang are coming over for a movie night. It is 6:22, they are coming over at about 6:30. Good that gives me time to shower and change. I go to the bathroom and have a really quick shower making sure not to get my hair though, I step out and get changed into my dark grey tracksuit pants and a light grey knitted baggy jumper. I slip on my super comfy bed socks which have little owls on them. This is why I love movie nights, of course because i get to spend time with my friends and watch an awesome movie, but we are all away from pressures so we can just wear whatever.

I check my phone, 6:31, they'll be here any minute.

I do a quick dash around making sure everything is set up when I hear the doorbell.

"Coming!" I yell and run over the the door.

But when I open the door none of my friends are there, just a tall boy with black messy hair.

"Hello?" I say, confused.

"Um, hey, I'm Percy? I'm Thalia and Grovers friend and stuff?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh Percy right!" I smile reassuring him that I do know who he is. He smiles back.

"Come on in" I say gesturing the space behind me.

He walks in and, probably from seeing my shoeless feet, takes off his shoes.

He follows me into the kitchen were I am getting some food ready.

"Take a seat" I say. He sits down on one of the stools along the island bench. I stand on the opposite side.

"So you're Annabeth right?"

"No, you just walked into a strangers house and are now sitting at her bench" He smiles.

In the light I start to really take in his appearance, his black hair is messy but in a kind of good way. He is pretty tan, lean and I can tell that he is pretty fit too. He's wearing a dark grey t-shirt and dark-wash jeans with vans. I didn't notice his eyes out in the dark, they are a brilliant sea-green. They look like bright pools of water. His smile is infectious, his straight white teeth gleam and when he smiles you can seem to stop from smiling yourself.

The doorbell suddenly rings and I am snapped out of my thoughts.

"Be back in a second" I say walking to the door.

I open the door and find Thalia, Leo, Jason and Piper.

"Hey!" They all say and without invitation walk straight into my house, one of the perks of being friends for such a long time.

"Sorry we're late," Thalia says, "Valdez held us up looking in the mirror too long."

"Hey!" Leo protested, "If you had looks like mine you would be looking in the mirror all the time too"

"More likely wearing a paper bag over my head" I said.

Everyone broke into laughter and Thalia gave me high five.

"It is so good to have my partner-in-crime back"

"I beg to differ" Leo sulked.

I smile. And we walk into the kitchen. Percy is standing up.

"Hey Guys" He says

"Hey Percy!" The door bell rings again.

Soon, Hazel, Frank and Nico are in the kitchen as well.

"Did you guys bring the pizza?" Piper asks.

"Sure did." Hazel says pointing to Frank who is holding 5 large boxes of pizza.

"Well you all know what time it is", Thalia announces, "movie vote time"

Knowing what is coming we all rush into the lounge room bring, pizza, plates and the rest of the food with us. Percy looks confused but follows us anyway.

So here is the deal, whenever we have a movie night everyone is entitled to bring along one movie to go into the voting pool. Because there is a lot we we usually do a few rounds of voting until we end up with the most voted movie. Then after we watch that movie we watch the next two that came second and third. It has turned into being civilised way of choosing, into a bit of a competition, everyone is competing to have their movie number 1.

Tonight the movie selection was as follows:

Thalia: Kill Bill Vol 1

Leo: The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug

Frank: The Avengers

Piper: How to Train Your Dragon

Hazel: The Breakfast Club

Nico: World War Z

Jason: Troy

Me: Moonrise Kingdom

Percy: Finding Nemo

"Finding Nemo Percy?" Jason smirked.

"Are you dissing Finding Nemo Jason? Because it sounds like you're dissing finding memo."

"Oh yeah, and what will you do if I am?" They started to get closer to each other, still smiling but in a 'you wanna go mate?' kinda way.

"Oi, you two don't me come over there" I said. Jason's smile disappeared, he knew very well not to mess with me. He learnt that the hard way.

Percy smirked, "Ha, wimp"

"Says the one wanting to watch Finding Nemo" Jason retort.

I cleared my throat, causing them to both look at me and I glared at them, they both shrank back down.

Everyone else was giggling and smirking.

"Oh and Jason?" I said in a super sweet voice. He looked at me.

"For the record, Finding Nemo rules."

The group follows with a collective "oooohhh!"

"That's it Annabeth is my new best friend" Percy stated and he got off the floor and came and sat next to me on the couch.

I smiled at him, and his face broke into a huge grin.

"Hey she's my best friend!" Thalia argued.

"Nuh uh" Percy shook his head like a child.

They argued for a few minutes Percy, acting like a little child not wanting to part from his lolly.

"My god, your so annoying you know that?" I told him, he looked at me looking crestfallen at first, but then his grin was back.

"Yeah I get that a lot. I'm also told that I am very charming and handsome."

"And delusional?" I deadpanned.

He smiled and rolled his eyes, looking away. But he kept stealing little glances back at me.

After a few rounds of voting- and arguing- we had our top three

1\. The Avengers

2\. Finding Nemo

3\. The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug

Percy looked pretty pleased with himself that his movie was second, while Jason looked a little pissed.

We gathered all the food and made sure we all had cups of tea, hot chocolates and coffees. Then we began.

We had only just started watching Avengers when Percy lent over and said,

"Hey, whats the Hulks favourite part of a joke?"

I rolled my eyes, "i dunno what"

"The punch line"

"Oh my god" Rolling my eyes again.

"Did I also tell you that I am devastatingly funny?"

"Yeah, funny lookin'." I smirked

He chuckled and leant back over watching the movie with a smile on his face.

In a few minutes he was leaning back over with a another joke.

This was going to be a long night.

**What did you think? Please leave a review or fave/follow. Do you think I should do chapters from Percy's point of view aswell? Or other characters? Let me know any ideas you have for the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

~ Percy ~

I'm not gonna lie. I'm nervous as hell.

I'm in my car, on my way to a complete strangers house. Well not _completely._

My friends had told me so much about her that I pretty much knew her already.

I check the time, 6:29 PM. I should be there in a couple minutes. Man I hope I'm not early.

I check the address that Thalia sent me on my phone,

_**30 Oakland Drive. The Blue house.**_

I find Oakland Drive and begin to check the house numbers, 24, 26, 28...

I slow down outside a pale blue house. Its quite big, not excessively big though and two story.

I check the my rear view mirror and run a hand through my messy hair, trying to neaten it up a bit. Ah shucks. Let's face it, my hair will never be even close to neat. I hop out of the car and start walking to the front door. The house is surrounded my a lush blooming garden full of hundreds of plants that I couldn't name.

I step onto the porch and stand outside the door and press the doorbell.

_Here goes._

I hear noise on the other side of the door, and a girl yells "Coming!"

I put my hands in my pockets.

The door opens and on the other side is a girl with curly blond hair.

"Hello?" She says confusedly.

"Um, hey, I'm Percy? I'm Thalia and Grovers friend and stuff?" I run my hand through my hair again.

"Oh Percy right!" She smiles a brilliant smile.

"Come on in"

Well this night didn't go as badly as I had expected. I mean, I knew it wouldn't go badly but I thought that I would have done something to stuff up by now, brake a priceless family heirloom or make a bad impression on Annabeth.

But I think it has gone quite well.

We are watching the end of The Hobbit, when the dwarves think they have killed the dragon with the molten gold. I look over shaking her head, as if saying 'fools'. On the screen Smaug suddenly erupts from the gold and storms through the door. He then flies into the sky and says 'I am fire, I am death'. Bilbo says, 'what have we done' and the movie ends. Like the rest of the movies it is immediately followed by everyone talking at once. Grover arrived halfway through Finding Nemo, something about explaining to his mother the importance of making sure that everything recyclable goes in the recycling bin.

'Damn Kili is hot' I hear Thalia say,

'Second that' says about all the other girls in the room.

'And the elves weren't too bad either' Hazel adds.

'Oh my god, all the girls in our group are in love with dwarves and elves.'

'Elves huh? You hear that Leo? Maybe there is a chance for you.' Frank says with a smirk.

Leo however just shrugs it off. 'Elves _are_ known for their good looks, awesome fighting skills and pretty much everything else, so... Thanks Frank'

Frank looks away mumbling something under his breath.

I look at the clock, it's about 2am, I don't feel tired at all.

Jason stands and yawns, 'Well guys I think its time to go home",

Piper agrees, 'Yeah, Mum will go crazy if I am back any later than I already am'

"Are you sure? You guys can always stay over if you want, I have heaps of sleeping stuff and everything and my parents and the twins won't be back till midday tomorrow.

Annabeths parents had gone to some conferency opening party businessy thingy and were staying the night in a hotel whilst the twins were at their friend's house for the night.

'Nah it's okay, we should go home' Jason said,

'Are you guys coming with us? He said to Frank and Hazel.

'Oh no, don't worry about it we will stay a little bit longer and catch a ride home with Thalia' Frank said with a knowing smile.

Jason's cheeks reddened in colour slightly and shot a glare at Frank.

We all said our goodbyes to Jason and Piper and they left.

'Go home my foot' Hazel stated,

'Yeah go makeout in the car more like it' Leo added.

It was pretty obvious that Jason and Piper had crushes on each other. Except neither of them admitted it. So the group wanted to help move things along a little bit.

Things fell silent for a little bit until Annabeth said,

'Do you guys want to stay the night?'

* * *

It was quite a scramble, but after finding clothes that were too big for the twins, Annabeth's spare pyjamas and baggier clothes and items of clothing from the groups various cars, they found sort-of-pyjamas for everyone.

Annabeth had heaps of sleeping bags, spare comforters and pillows for us all. Not sure why, but maybe she had it all for nights like this one.

Soon we were all in our odd looking attire and settling down into our makeshift beds.

I was wearing my dark t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants that were way too big for the twins.

After a little bit of talking, one by one everyone fell asleep. Everyone except me. I just didn't feel tired. I tossed and turned for what seemed like hours.

'Can't sleep?' I heard a voice beside me.

I turned over and although it was dark I could tell it was Annabeth because of the moonlight and the light coming from the street lamps through the window.

She smiled at me.

'I just don't feel tired' I whispered.

'Me neither. I think it was all that soda'

'Yeah...' The light caught her eyes. Her eyes were like storms. They ruined that whole california girl look she had going on with her tanned skin and blonde curly hair. But they ruined it in a good way.

'What are you thinking about?' She asked.

'Oh, nothing, ahah.' I said hurriedly, snapping out of my thoughts.

'We didn't get much of a chance to talk tonight' She whispered,

'What do you mean?'

'Well I don't really know anything about you'

'Oh, right, I guess I don't _really_ know anything about you either, apart from what the others told me about you'

'Well ask me a question and I will ask you one'

I thought for a bit, 'Okay, um where were you born?'

She laughed, 'Where was I born? Not very original.'

'Yeah yeah ha ha ha', I said sarcastically 'anyway answer the question'

'New York. My turn.'

'Hey! But- Oh fine.'

'Why did you move from the-place-you-once-lived-but-I-don't-know-the-name-of to here?'

I smiled, ' I used to live around Atlantic City, and I moved because, well my mum and dad are split up and so going back and forth from him to her took up a lot of time, so he arranged for me to live with her permanently.'

Saying it too myself was hard. It sounded like I was saying, my dad didn't really care for me anymore so he dropped me on my mum. But I realised it didn't just sound that way. It really was that way.

'Oh.' Was all Annabeth said.

'Yeah, but I- Hey! You asked two questions!'

'No I didn't' She narrowed her eyes. Shit.

'Um, yes you did, you asked where I used to live and why I moved here!'

'Nope. I asked why did you move from place-I-don't-know-the-name-of. And you answered both.' She finished with a smirk.

'Oh, damn, that was smart.'

'I know' She said in a I-know-I'm-the-best voice.

I rolled my eyes. 'My turn. Books or movies?'

'I love movies but I am gonna have to say books. My turn. Do you play any sports?'

'Um yeah, I swim. I was on the school team in Atlantic City. I went to school there because I stayed with my dad on weekdays and my mum on weekends and holidays. What is your favourite book?'

'Hmmm. It would have to be To Kill a Mockingbird.'

'Tequila Mockingbird?'

She rolled her eyes. 'To. Kill. A. Mockingbird.'

'Ohh.' I said sheepishly.

'Whats your favourite food?' She asked.

'My mom's Blue Choc Chip Cookies hands down.'

'_Blue_ Cookies?'

I smirked ' You asked your question. My turn.' She gave me an annoyed look.

'First Kiss?'

Even in the dark I could see her cheeks redden a little.

'Never had one.'

'What?'

'I've never kissed anyone' She said unfazed.

'Oh.'

'My turn. _Blue _Cookies_?_

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. HERE IS A REALLY CRAPPY CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR IT.**

**PLEASE R&amp;R XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

~ Annabeth ~

When I wake up I'm met with silence. I sit up in my sleeping bag and look around. Everyone is still asleep. I check my phone for the time, the screen flashes 8:02. I have always been an early riser. I guess its just in my blood. Now don't get me wrong, I love a good sleep in, but they are rare.

I here someone shuffle next to me, I turn and look down at Percy who is still sleeping. A line of drool trickling out of the corner of his mouth. I smile and quickly take a photo with my phone. Good blackmail for the future.

Not wanting to just sit in my sleeping bag any longer, I hop up, quietly, not wanting to wake the others. I slip into the bathroom and turn on the shower, running my fingers under the water till its just right. I take off my my pyjamas and step in to the hot water. After a few minutes I've washed my hair and am stepping out of the shower. I wrap a towel around my hair and torso. My bathroom is an ensuite to my room so I simply walk in. I start looking through my wardrobe for some clothes to wear, I pick out an orange t-shirt and a grey hoodie. I continue to search for my sweatpants but they aren't anywhere in my wardrobe.

_Laundry. _I remember. I put them in the wash the other day. Still in my towel, I skip down the corridor. I grab my sweatpants from a basket in the laundry and I step in the corridor again.

_I wonder when the others are gonna-_UMPH!

I quickly bring my eyes to the face of the person I just ran into.

"Woah sorry!" he says quickly bringing his hands to my shoulders to steady me.

"That's okay" I hurriedly say to him, getting a firm grip on the floor again.

Leo's face breaks into a smile but them quickly reddens when he notices I am just in a towel.

Leo and i have been friends for ages. I met him in junior year. At first I hated him but because he hung around with Piper and Jason, he sort of just started hanging around with us when Jason and Piper did. Then I grew to like him, and now he is like a brother. A freaking annoying brother.

I take in his appearance, his slightly curly brown hair is messy and wild and actually looks kind of cute and he is missing a sock.

Despite how close we are we haven't ever really been in a situation like this. I mean sure he has seen me in my swimsuit before. But for some reason a towel wrapped around my naked body seemed to be a bit different than a swimsuit. He quickly turns his eyes elsewhere, his cheeks reddening by the second.

"I'm just gonna, go, um, to the bathroom, yeah" He blurts quickly turning down the hall and vanishing into the guest bathroom.

Oh my god, that was kind of weird. WAIT. Did I just call his hair cute? I shook the thought from my head. Friends are allowed to think other friends are cute right? It doesn't mean that they have feelings for them. Right? _Right. _

I continue down the hall to my bedroom, quickly getting changed and drying my hair a bit more with the towel.

I go to the kitchen and start to clean up the mess from last night. Empty chip packets, and pizza boxes are strewn around the bench and popcorn bowls and hot chocolate mugs are piled up in the sink. I quickly set to work.

As I am cleaning up the kitchen, one by one everyone woke up, padding into the kitchen rubbing their eyes and yawning.

Nico was last up, he stumbled into the room looking like he could have slept for years.

"Hey" he mumbled heading straight for the coffee machine.

Grover helped me with the rest of the dishes and we started on breakfast.

I don't want to brag. But I make kick ass pancakes. My friends have constantly told me they are the best they have ever had.

So in no time at all I have whipped up a whole stack of pancakes.

The group attack the pile.

"She has done it again ladies and gentleman!" Thalia exclaims.

"Best. Pancakes. EVER." Grover saids in-between mouthfuls.

Frank and hazel, " Mmmm in agreement and Nico spits out his praise with a mouthful of pancake.

"foh bood!"

Percy however, eats his pancake, and simply says, "They're pretty good but I've had better."

"Woah perce" Thalia says,

The group goes silent. No one has ever dissed my pancakes.

"And who's pancakes pray tell are better?" I ask, calmly.

"My mom's" he replies

I can't help it. I feel my eyes kick into glare mode. But Percy doesn't back down. He stares right back.

Feeling the eyes of the group on me. I look down and shrug, making it seem like its no big deal. And it really isn't. I guess you could say it's my fatal flaw. I always think I can do anything and do it well. AKA I've got way too much pride.

The rest of the morning went along smoothly. But I couldn't help thinking back to what Percy had said.

_He is so rude! Couldn't he have just said these pancakes are great like everyone else?! We've only just met! Who does he think he is!_

I know I was being a bitch. But I just couldn't help it.

At about 12 o'clock, people started to leave. Frank and Hazel left first, followed by Grover, who had to get down to the local reserve for a tree-supporters meeting. Left where Thalia, Nico Leo and Percy. Percy decided to leave next.

"Thanks for having me Annabeth" he said, standing awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"No problems, it was great having you" I stared at him, I let a small-fake-smile onto my face. He smiled back.

"See you guys!" He said to Nico, Leo and Thalia.

They each said goodbye and then Percy was out the door. I let out a breath I didn't know i was holding.

"So do you like him?" Thalia questioned, stepping closer.

Did I like Percy? During the night I thought I did, he seemed like a cool guy. But this morning, I'm not so sure.

"He's okay"

"He's okay?"

"Yeah"

"I thought you and him were like best friends last night?"

"I barely know him Thals"

"This is about your pancakes isn't it?"

"What!? No!"

"Oh it so is"

"Why would I be annoyed about something like that"

"Because thats just who you are"

"Yeah? Well I'm also in charge of this house, so, bye bye."

Thalia just chuckled, while Nico and Leo looked uneasy.

"See ya later" Thalia said, easily, a smirk evident on her face.

**I KNOW. I haven't updated and this is really crap but I have been so busy with the end of term and the start of holidays have just been hectic. But anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review, love you xx**


End file.
